


Who the Hell Wants Bonus Material?!

by Fallingtowardsoblivion



Series: Who the Hell is Emrys?! [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bonus Material, Comedy, Continually Undating, Extra stories, Fanmix, Fluff, Humor, M/M, POV Knights, That moment when Percival is Leon's gay moment, Who the Hell Is Emrys?!, Work In Progress, You know all those things mentioned in the main fic? Yeah I'm expanding on them in here, offshoot stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingtowardsoblivion/pseuds/Fallingtowardsoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as the title says: this is some bonus material for that glorious piece of shit I wrote. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Percival Was Leon's Gay Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe the title about sums it up.
> 
> (Also I say 'gay moment' jokingly. *squints at tumblr*)

The Story of How Percival Was Leon's Gay Moment

 

***

 

It wasn't that Leon was particularly gay, nor Percival, if the pair were to be perfectly honest. Rather, it pertained more to the fact that the pair just so happened to be on a bit of a quest, looking for a sacred cup and whatnot (as knights of Camelot - especially knights of the round table, tended to be wont to do. Arthur personally was getting a bit tired of receiving sacred cups, if he was perfectly honest, because he's actually been forced to convert a perfectly functional linen closet into a Sacred Cup Holder Closet, which was (if you ever bothered to ask him) wholly obnoxious and a silly waste of space. Bloody sacred cups. But of course, nobody did ask him, so this line of reasoning isn't even pertinent).

Anywho, the pair just so happened to be out and about and wandering hither and thither under the pretense of actually achieving something, and Percival just so happened to have a couple spare flasks of wine.

Now, as exhibited in the main story that this specific tale is a shoot-off of, these two specific Knights aren't spectacularly tolerant of alcohol. Which is the polite way of saying (as Gwaine would so eloquently put it every time there was a 'morning after') that they're a couple of bloody lightweight pansies. Can't hold their liquor worth shite.

But such knowledge did squat diddly shit to curb their thirst for alcohol.

In fact, Percival's justification for bringing such a large quantity of wine for such a short mission was something along the lines of using it to 'build up resistance'; to which Arthur responded by frowning down his nose at the pair, to which Percival countered with the embarrassing success of the pair's previous mission of finding Emrys, to which Arthur in turn pointed out the Real Emrys with a well aimed slap to the bottom (which said Real Emrys yelped and turned an off shade of red at), to which Percival, in his state of distress, responded that 'Sir Gwaine' (Arthur frowned at the returned title) annually received barrels of wine in his rations, while the pair was only asking for a few measly flasks, and couldn't he be a jolly good fellow and help a bloke out, because quite frankly the pair's shortcomings in the realm of alcohol consumption were quite a bit embarrassing and really did shed a negative light on Camelot.

And so Arthur consented, because Sir Percival and Sir Leon did need to keep up appearances when it came to representing Camelot. Also because a certain warlock was doing a certain thing from across the room with his tongue and it was quite distracting and Arthur wanted the conversation to be over so that he could... Do other things. Or specifically a certain someone.

And so anyway, that's how Leon and Percival found themselves at the bottom of seven flasks and still going strong, huddled around their glowing campfire and not particularly finding enough effort to be arsed about anything in particular (let alone a bloody sacred cup. Gods knew they had enough of those going around).

And then Leon had the brilliant idea that they keep warm from the chill by huddling closer (not snuggling, never snuggling). The pair promptly arranged limbs and armor and yes, gods yes, a couple more flasks of wine, into a comfortable tangle near the firelight's edge. And that was how Leon discovered exactly how close Percival's face was, and then there was a particularly good excuse for why he was leaning in (though said particularly good excuse had just recently slipped his mind) but never mind that, because now the pair was kissing.

Percival broke it off with a very unceremoniously obnoxious hiccup. It was one of those full-body ones that just really left a person feeling uncomfortable, like there was a bit more that needed to escape, but wouldn't, and Percival just frowned at this, waiting for the second half of his obnoxious hiccup to come and bugger on out, but then oh, yes, kissing, that's what was happening.

Lucky for the pair's embarrassment levels, though, they were both so wholly inebriated that before Percival even knew what was happening, he was coddling a snoring Sir Leon close to his chest. And oh, well, yes, sleep was nice.

Soon, they were both out cold. Well, not particularly cold, considering that they were still next to the campfire, but you get the picture.

***

The next day consisted of a very embarrassing morning, averted eyes, and an unspoken decision to never speak of what transcended the night previous.

Too bad that, after the pair ended their hunt for so and such sacred cup early, a certain Sir Gwaine took one look at them and broke out into a particularly shrill, full-bodied laughing fit. Because of course he could tell.

Leon and Percival never did live it down.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we have our first one-shot of the WTHIE realm! I wrote this while on my flight back to Tucson from Georgia :P Holidays, I swear!
> 
> Anyway, happy holidays and I hope you enjoyed! (Requests for one-shots are welcome, btw!)


	2. The Shit I listened to While Writing WTHIE

 

**WTIE Playlist:**

If I could make a mix CD for WTHIE, I would, and this is what would be on it. Sadly, my sister took my car, so a mix CD would be pointless. But here’s a playlist anyway, because eh, wishful thinking.

(Yes, I did in fact listen to this absolute shit while writing this story.)

 

Merlin:

1\. [Wannabe ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJLIiF15wjQ)– Spice Girls

2\. [Beverley Hills](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HL_WvOly7mY) – Weezer

3\. [Anaconda ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LDZX4ooRsWs)– Nicki Minaj (AN: Good thing Arthur's got buns.)

4\. [LoveGame ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mB0tP1I-14)– Lady Gaga

5\. [Throw Sum Mo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fwrY0D2ACNk) – Rae Sremmurd, Nicki Minaj 

6\. [Milkshake ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pGL2rytTraA)\- Kelis (AN: Milkshake? More like magic ;-;)

7\. [Cola ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OwffuNwTxE4)– Lana Del Rey 

8\. [Worth It ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YBHQbu5rbdQ)– Fifth Harmony, Kid Ink

 

Arthur:

1\. [Trap Queen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i_kF4zLNKio) – Fetty Wap

2\. [What is Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HEXWRTEbj1I) \- Haddaway (AN: totally not what Arthur is asking himself the whole series.)

3\. [Promiscuous](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0J3vgcE5i2o) – Nelly Furtado

4\. [Can’t Feel My Face](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KEI4qSrkPAs) – The Weeknd

5\. [Sex Yeah](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ophnmGWQGsU) – Marina and the Diamonds

6\. [Hotline Bling](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uxpDa-c-4Mc) \- Drake  (AN: accurate portrayal of Arthur dancing when drunk AND sober. Also explains why he doesn't dance.)

7\. [Diva ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rNM5HW13_O8)– Beyonce (AN: Because let's be honest -_-)

8\. [Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vjW8wmF5VWc) \- Silento

 

The Knights (More Specifically _Gwaine):_

1\. [Pretty Girls](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uV2uebhnqOw) – Britney Spears, Igloo

2\. [Chandelier](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2vjPBrBU-TM) – Sia (AN: has anyone else seen that [Dobby ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5DbhtG6IJFM)video? I'm so sorry smh I hate everything.)

3\. [Dude (Looks Like A Lady)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nf0oXY4nDxE) – Aerosmith  (AN: We all know who this song is for.)

4\. [Feeling Myself](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Kg9xRooTVk) – Nicki Minaj, Beyonce

5\. [La Grange](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vppbdf-qtGU) – ZZ Top 

6\. [Rehab ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KUmZp8pR1uc)– Amy Winehouse (AN: AND this one. *coughcoughgwaine*)

7\. [Only](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zXtsGAkyeIo) – Nicki Minaj (AN: Drake just looks like he showed up with the memo to wear black in this video tbh)

8\. [Hips Don’t Lie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DUT5rEU6pqM) \- Shakira

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That just happened. I'm so sorry. 
> 
> Expect more updates in the future!


End file.
